1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support members for holding apparatus for repairing cracks or damaged areas in a glass panel.
2. Prior Art
The present device is designed specifically as an improved holdng apparatus for use with the process marketed under the Trademark Glass Master, originally sold by Wilkinson Enterprises Inc. of Tigard, Oregon. The prior art device is used for repairing plate glass primarily, and includes a plastic base that comprises a substantially triangular shaped, generally flat panel that has an O ring seal on one surface. The O ring seal is placed against the glass surface and surrounding the break area on the glass panel. A liquid resin loading barrel opening from the top into the sealed area is filled with a repair material, such as a resin. A plunger is then used for forcing the resin material into the area defined by the O ring seal, including the break area, thereby filling the break area with resin, and leaving a very thin layer over the surface of the plate glass surrounding the break area as defined by the O ring seal. After the resin has cured the base is removed and the glass is suitably finished to smooth off the area surrounding the break.
The invention herein relates to a hold-down frame for the plastic base which permits the base to be located very close to edges and corners of the glass panel being repaired and also provides a rapidly positioned support, and which is adjustable for leveling purposes.